


partyisntover//luwoo

by jaepeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Musical References, NCT 2018, dancers!markhyuck, dorky!yukhei, mark and lucas r bestfriends, mentions of markhyuck, prom!luwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaepeach/pseuds/jaepeach
Summary: “I wasn’t planning on even coming.” Jungwoo muttered as he lightly squeezed Yukhei’s fingers, red blooming on the tips.The blonde male hummed, setting his knees on the cold tile beneath them, his nose finding its way to Jungwoo’s rose scented skin. He inhaled, his mouth falling open as he whispered, “I’m glad you came.”This definitely was a night to remember.





	partyisntover//luwoo

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song 'PartyIsntOver' by Tyler, the Creator
> 
> classic high school!luwoo bc why not :)
> 
> this is my first work on here so i hope you enjoy it
> 
> if you wanna see more of my writing visit my wattpad @honeyseokkie
> 
> okay bye!!!

That faithful night, his eyes had been focused on nothing else other than the show flashing upon his computer screen. His tongue not even uttering one word, too occupied with the ice-cream melting on it in that exact moment. His hair lazily drooping like sad flower petals over his forehead, his legs clad in sweatpants, a size or two bigger than he’d ever be, the limbs having no existing shape beyond the fabric. The darkness of the room devouring the area where the light from his laptop screen didn’t illuminate. This was ideal, the optimum place for him to be. Only him and his thoughts were here to compete. He didn’t have to feel good to battle with others, He could just sit here and let the wind speak to him, tell him that this was his space, and that nothing could hurt him. Not even the fact that tonight was prom, and the person he had been dying to be with at this exact moment was probably dancing with someone else. 

His suit seemed to mock him, every time he glanced at his room door. It hung, the sparkly pendants and designs all coming together to represent his hopes and dreams for the one night he had desired for so long. Instead, he chickened out and let his intrusive brain get the best of him. He had plowed the snow away just for the sky to release more snowflakes, he had gotten tired of it. Everyone had been making it worse, telling him lies about how everything would be alright and turn good in the end, but he knew it wouldn’t. There was no turning back from that. Plus, there was always next year, but would he have another year? 

“Jungwoo, you never know, what if he leaves?” Kun had been sprawled out on his own bed sheets, absentmindedly scrolling on his phone as his eyes were fixated on the younger who wouldn’t even meet his eyes. He felt too ashamed to even lift his head.

“I know, I’m gonna ask soon. I just, I’m scared of rejection.” It was true. He felt as if nothing would have been worse than spending a whole year planning the event and then bailing. 

But in retrospect, that’s exactly what he had done. He had let the opportunity slip through his fingertips, the worst mistake he could have ever performed. But now, nothing seemed to matter. He had messed everything up, and now there would probably be no chance to make it up to everyone. Especially himself. 

“Jungwoo, Sicheng is here!” 

Said boy inwardly groaned, not exactly ready to see his best friend dressed to impress and compare it to his own comfy depressing clothes. So he acted like he hadn’t heard, like his ears had been screwed shut, and only the sound of his breathing mattered. He had figured long ago that he was making a big deal out of the whole situation, but to him, nothing involving the extravagant boy that he had fallen so deep in like (read: love) with was ridiculous. He was conscious of the fact Sicheng would be up any second, so he waited, not even moving a limb as his friend busted through the door uninvited, his presence screaming nothing but authoritative. His blonde hair had been slicked back, his simple grey suit had hints of pink accents on the pockets and his dress shoes had tiny sparkles on them, they could barely be seen from the lack of light in the space. 

“I know you haven’t been sitting here all night eating ice cream and watching… 10 most deadliest animals in the world?!” The Chinese male spied at the screen suspiciously before shutting the door behind him, marching over to the younger’s bed and shutting the laptop closed as he plopped himself next to Jungwoo’s head. “Stop sulking, tonight was supposed to be our night, remember? We’ve planned for months.” 

At this, Jungwoo’s eyes hadn’t moved, however, he had turned so the other couldn’t see his face. He couldn’t face the truth directly so he turned away from it, metaphorically and literally. Months had passed since Sicheng had worked with him to make plans like their ride to and from the event, where they were going to eat after, and prom pictures poses they were going to do. The silver haired male could just feel the other’s disapproving stare, eyes narrowed and snaggletooth poking the salmon pink skin of his lips. 

“Get up. Right now.” The tone had been so demanding, and the appearance of Sicheng had entered Jungwoo’s mind, boss vibes radiating from his overall choice of fashion for the special night. “You’re not going to sit here and waste your life away on prom night. Especially not when you’ve been anticipating it for months. I’ll be downstairs, you have 30 minutes.” And with that, the older left, his scent lingering in the room for another second before rudely slamming the door in the quiet male’s face. 

Jungwoo stayed in his fetal position, knees tucked under his chin as he eyed his suit suspiciously. It was calling out to him, beckoning him to let the fabric grace his skin, kiss the hairs on his neck, adorn his shoulder in luxury. In one swift movement, the silver haired male quickly shrugged on his uniform for the night, making sure to tuck any fabric nicely into his slacks and slipped on his shoes, dress shoes which were a toffee color. He didn’t know what force was even pushing him this far but he didn’t want to question it and wind up not going. Sicheng was right, he couldn’t live in dark rooms sulking over his junior prom forever. 

His hair looked puzzled, one half going the opposite direction of the other and it wasn’t long before he noticed it in his vanity mirror, groaning at the matted strands starting to lift up on their own. He quickly grabbed some gel from the shelf on his right, gathering some on his fingers and rubbing it through to at least make it look like he put in some effort. “Welp here goes nothing.” He whispered to his reflection, his eyes stared back at his own quizzically as if it hadn’t been the same person. 

His phone began to buzz, distracting him from his staring contest with himself, the screen flashing with a candid picture of Sicheng on one of their many lunch hang outs, a salad in front of him, fork mid way to his mouth. Jungwoo answered it, not even having enough time to take a breath before Sicheng muttered, “Your 30 minutes is up, don’t keep him waiting.” 

“He doesn’t even know I’m coming, he probably doesn’t care.” 

“You’d be surprised.” The phone beeped to signal the call had ended, a flash of red coming to consume the previous image before going back to a completely black screen. Confusion flashed across the other’s face as he just shook his head and stepped out of his pig sty of a room. 

Jungwoo didn’t really think Lucas would be waiting for him as he had hoped. This wasn’t some cheesy scene in a drama where the one he had desired would just instantly snap his neck to all of sudden be into him. Sicheng had been crazy to even imply such a thing. To even think that Jungwoo mattered to Lucas one bit. 

No one had even been home except Jungwoo’s mother, who he had so desperately tried to escape. She would want to save the memory in her little scrapbook, but the usually happy boy didn’t want to remember tonight if it wasn’t going well. Who wants to remember something sad? 

“Woo, honey! You look so handsome.” It seemed as if she had popped out of the shadows as she stood at the bottom of the steps, literally jumping out of her slippers with a photography camera in her hand. Her job was a photographer so she knew all too well how to catch the lighting and whatnot. 

Jungwoo sighed, shoulders dropping with his face as the camera signaled it had captured the moment. Tonight was just a whim, a spur of the moment. It wasn’t that spectacular. But the pouty lipped boy wasn’t sure if this is what he wanted and he almost ran back into his room. Sicheng, his own best friend didn’t matter to him right now. 

His mother, with trembling fingers lowered her camera and clicked buttons to stare at the one she had just taken. “Woo, is there something you’d like to talk about? I thought you said you weren’t going to prom.” With her mouth pursed in a straight line, she watched as Jungwoo raced down the staircase towards her and stumbled out the door, the only thing remaining was the soft scent of his cologne. He didn’t have the mental energy to be ridiculed by a problem he tried so hard to escape. Rejection. What he didn’t realize was that he was running towards it. 

“Wah, softie finally came!” Yuta, with his eyes adorned in eyeliner, chuckled as he scooted over for Jungwoo to fit inside next to him in the backseat. Sicheng sat next to him, claiming his arm as a head rest as he scrolled on his phone acting as if he hadn’t been aware of Jungwoo’s presence. 

“Yeah.” Jungwoo simply replied keeping his eyes trained on the black window of the limousine. The vehicle began to move and soon silence overcame the three teen boys, soft kissing sounds happening occasionally when Yuta leaned down to kiss the Chinese male on the forehead as a wordless form of affection. 

“So I was thinking, once we pick up Lucas, then we could go to the dance, get wasted, go out to eat, and then crash at my place since my parents are in Japan for the next week or so.” Yuta said it as if it wasn’t that big of a deal, sipping on a soda he had grabbed out of the fridge moments ago. 

Jungwoo froze, his limbs instantly locking into place at the name. It couldn’t be, he must’ve heard him wrong. The Wong Lucas, Lucas Wong, Giant with Long Fingers? Couldn’t be him. Maybe there was another Lucas. Yeah, that’s it! Another one, who was short, had stubby fingers, and wasn’t loud. And not Chin-

“Yereobeun! It is I, Wong Yukhei!” 

Fuck.

He wasn’t prepared and he was so close to having a panic attack, but he suppressed it, a large blush planting itself on his whole body instead as Lucas carelessly plopped his ass right next to Jungwoo. It wasn’t like he opposed it either, shooting Jungwoo a charming smirk as he greeted the others. if it wasn’t for the crisp air coming through the window that moment, the night had been particularly cold for it to be May, the gentle voiced male would’ve probably overheated. 

“I don’t think we’ve met, but I’ve seen you around.” Yukhei spoke a little calmer, his voice drowning in Jungwoo’s ears as he eyed him down, his suit adorned with sparkles all around. It reminded him of the dazzling lights during the big Christmas celebration downtown. “I’m Yukhei, Wong Yukhei, but my friends call me Lucas.” Slender fingers came into the other’s view, roses blooming on each knuckle, probably from the rapid temperature change from cold to warm. Jungwoo was surprised he noticed it, the lights weren’t that amazing in the limo, the inside was painted in red and purples, a couple yellows here and there. 

Jungwoo clasped the others hand in his, quite clammy but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Plus, he wanted to relish in the feeling, the feeling of butterflies flying under his flesh, occupying every groove and crevice they could fit into. He could feel himself getting warmer, until the warmth was taken away. According to society, shaking hands for longer than 5 seconds was quite awkward and unnecessary for two acquaintances to do. But man, did Kim Jungwoo wish the hand rested longer on his skin. 

“I’m Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo, it’s nice to meet you.” Jungwoo glanced at the hair atop the taller male’s head, curls spiraling until they landed on his forehead, almost like a crown, a golden one. His eyes were almost animalistic, light blues seeping from his irises, Jungwoo remembered that the other liked fashion, he took the fashion class at school and would appear at fashion shows the school usually had every year. And suddenly, Jungwoo felt like his outfit wasn’t enough, mediocre even, his hair was just barely combed through, gel making it look the least bit presentable, and worst of all, he hadn’t bothered with makeup and wondered if any zits had popped up mysteriously in their favorite place, his forehead. 

Before any of the thoughts could really process and make a home in the male’s subconscious, the limo stopped and Yuta’s sounds of excitement escaped into the air as the chauffeur shuffled out of his driver seat and began helping everyone exit the vehicle, bowing to each passenger. 

“So, Sicheng and I are gonna go do stuff, have fun losers!” Yuta whisked Sicheng away, Jungwoo’s fingers merely brushing the flesh of Sicheng’s suit pocket in an attempt to beg them both to stay. But he knew that it was going to end up like this, even if Lucas wasn’t there. It was even worse though because Lucas was there. 

“Umm…,” Lucas started, his deep voice painting an imaginary picture of chocolate being drizzled on a cake into the shorter’s head, “it sucks they left, but I guess we could get to know each other since we have the same friends and all.” Jungwoo could notice the taller had been stepping from side to side, his hands wrapped around himself in an attempt to keep warm. 

“You must be cold, s-sorry.” Jungwoo hadn’t known when he caught the courage to perform such a cliche move but he did, his jacket leaving his body and adorning large shoulders that obviously weren’t made for it, the fabric stretching to fit it’s new wearer. 

“Ah, you didn’t have to I,” the blue eyed boy stumbled on his words, Korean not coming easy to him as he pondered on what sentence he wanted to make but settling on a quiet, “thank you though.” His exuding confidence he possessed during school while doing little things like dancing in front of the class as if no one was watching, or laughing super loud in front of people with no regret of his volume seemed to disappear tonight, and it was as if Jungwoo was seeing Lucas for the first time.

“No problem, let’s go inside.” Jungwoo suggested, gesturing to the glass doors of their school’s entrance, students currently being shushed away from the area because crowds were starting to develop. The smell of alcohol and weed lingered a bit stronger sitting itself on the silver haired male’s lungs as he breathed a bit too deeply. It wasn’t like he hadn’t smelled weed before but no matter how much he smelled it, it seemed to make his stomach churn. He couldn’t figure out why people would want to smell like that outside of their homes.

The crowds reminded Jungwoo of bees, swarming around their hives, buzzing to each other, the noises blending together into a big mess of chaos, but yet it made him feel more alive, filled his mind with multiple ways he could make tonight his night. He hadn’t known where this feeling had been coming from, but he figured, tonight wasn’t about getting with Lucas, but rather a night where he could feel like he belonged, like he deserved everything he had in this world, with no regrets. He wanted to be confident tonight.

“Wah, the lights are so pretty.” Lucas’ eyes shined with an emerald color, the twinkling catching Jungwoo’s full attention and he couldn’t seem to separate the real world from what he was feeling right now. Seeing Lucas completely in awe of simple LED lights was adorable, his fingers flipping over to watch the lights dance over them, his skin glowing pink now that the colors changed. 

“Yeah, the theme was enchanted forest.” Jungwoo answered, eyes still fixated on the taller’s actions and somehow the obnoxiously loud sounds of EDM blasting through the speakers didn’t matter, that crushing feeling gathering in the shorter’s chest again, it felt like cinder blocks were stacked upon his lungs, gravity being the catalyst. But he loved this feeling, loved when he had to catch his breath, he wondered how someone could make him feel this way.

A giant mass of students occupied the dance floor, warm bodies flush against each other as they danced, some romantically, others not so much, but everyone looked to be enjoying themselves, even the ones who were dancing alone, or spending quality time at the snack bar. There were no rules saying that one had to have a date to go, but it was always fun having a plus one to talk to. Jungwoo hoped to God that Lucas felt the same, that he thought of him as his plus one, even if it was only for tonight.

“I’ve never really liked school dances much,” Lucas started, shuffling to the snack bar, waving at a couple girls who he must’ve known from the warm smiles he gave them, Jungwoo was jealous when one girl bit her lip a little too viciously and thought it was cute, “I’m a little stiff when it comes to dancing.” His big deer like eyes scanned the snacks available, nothing too fancy, just bowls of candies lined up. 

“Really?” Jungwoo had almost choked on his spit from the statement, that was unbelievable. Lucas, not being a party master, he practically looked like he had girls lined up and would go with each of them if he could. No offense, but he had the face and body of a player. But then and again, the silver haired male hadn’t known anything about Lucas personality wise until he met him tonight. 

The caramel haired male nodded shyly, hand gripping onto a Reeses sitting at the bottom of a blue bowl, his fingers resembled a claw machine and Jungwoo tried to stifle back a giggle but failed. “What’s so funny? I wanna laugh.” Lucas grinned, his eyes meeting Jungwoo’s brown orbs as he stopped in his tracks and grabbed the smaller by the shoulder. 

Jungwoo’s tiny chuckles seized as he gripped the side of the table, his mind malfunctioning and running over too many things at once, it was like he was running in circles but in his head. At the same time, he was twirling through a field of bliss, the warmth he had craved burning his shoulder blade, making little indentations of red on his skin, but he didn’t care. “Oh, um, it was nothing. You wanna dan-“

“Yukhei! I didn’t think you’d come!” A slightly squeaky voice blared in Jungwoo’s ears as he turned to glare at whoever interrupted him. A boy with slightly orange hair and caramel milky skin waltzed toward the two, another boy with a tanner skin tone and sparkly eyes latched onto his suit jacket possessively. 

“Bro,” Yukhei smiled, his lips curling into a smirk as he ravaged the others hand in his shaking it vigorously, “hey Hyuck.” The masculine male settled for a simple greeting for the other who just waved. “Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys, this is my new friend Jungwoo. Jungwoo, this is Mark and his boyfriend Donghyuck.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” The said Mark took Jungwoo’s hand in his, shaking it gently before letting it go. 

“Wow, you look really pretty!” Donghyuck, who hadn’t voiced out anything the whole ordeal sprouted with excitement as he touched Jungwoo’s face. “You have the skin of an angel.” The words tumbled from his lips and locked into place as he continued inspecting the supple flesh of the other’s cheeks. 

“T-thank you.” Jungwoo’s lips curled at the ends as he glanced at Mark for any understanding, the other just smiling fondly at his boyfriend and shaking his head amused. Jungwoo felt bad for glaring at the two who had interrupted him moments ago, they were really nice and he let his overbearing feeling for Yukhei get the best of him. 

Lucas’ hands came to place themselves on Donghyuck’s right shoulder, “He’s a stunner, isn’t he?” His voice was quiet but loud enough for everyone to hear over the blaring music, the air filled with noises of agreement with the statement and soon Jungwoo’s cheeks filled with the oozing warmth once again, it burned. And if that wasn’t enough, Yuta and Sicheng were currently dancing over to the table, no intention of speaking but just giving the other two males soft gazes, like their hearts were filled with pride. The frantic male was the only one to notice before Yuta whisked his best friend away, their giggles being swallowed by the riveting crowd.

“Hey, you guys wanna dance? This song slaps!” Mark’s cheekbones rose as he started performing a cohesive dance routine, it looked rehearsed and fluid-like. Jungwoo couldn’t stop staring as his limbs acted as though they were nonexistent as he popped to the beat. Donghyuck joined him, both completely on the same page as their movements blended into each other. Crowds began to cheer as they moved closer and surrounded the pair. The rest of the world seemed as though it was gone until Lucas gracing his shoulders with his suit jacket he had given him minutes before, touching his neck with his hand and whispering in his ear.

“They are both dancers, they met when Mark came from Canada for dance,” Lucas stopped as he pointed to Donghyuck, the boy’s highlighter glistening in the flashlights of phone cameras, “they danced at the same studio and eventually became a team. One thing led to another and now they dance everywhere. Their next gig is a music video for some big artist.” 

Even after his statement, Lucas’ hand stayed put where it rested, on Jungwoo’s neck, his fingers absentmindedly rubbing the skin, well he was quite aware of where he put his hands, however he acted like he hadn’t noticed. The smaller so absorbed in the performance before him, his lips parting in awe as the song neared its end, the couple receiving mass amounts of cheers and eventually separating to their respective places. They reminded Jungwoo of ants scurrying in their holes to safety from the feet of morbid humans. It wasn’t until those thoughts cleared and the dancing duo cleaned themselves of sweat as they made their way to Lucas and him that Jungwoo noticed the hand on his neck.

His skin reacted to the touch like it was allergic, like the touch had been filled with some type of venom. He winced, grinning awkwardly, all of his teeth shining, radiating the green glow shooting around them. Jungwoo took note of how touchy Yukhei was, learning that this night was already hard enough socially and that it was just gonna get harder. He hoped no one noticed the dilemma he was having with himself. 

“Woah Jungwoo! You okay? You look horrified!” Donghyuck scurried over to the older, rubbing his hand on Jungwoo’s heated cheeks as if it could cool him down.

“I-I’m fine. I’m just a bit-“

“Amazed by your performance! He said he really liked your dance.” Yukhei chimed in before Jungwoo screwed himself over, smiling in the other’s direction, his gaze somehow pleading that he’d get the message and play along. 

Jungwoo caught on, his actions mimicking a nervous child as he grabbed the snack table, the death grip wrinkling the table cloth, his knuckles white, the color spreading like the plague. “Yeah, it was great.” He held his breath, his hair momentarily catching emerald lights before they turned the prettiest shade of gold. 

Donghyuck and Mark seemed pleased with the answer, both smiling wide at the compliment as they fixed their suits, their ties flung every which way while they were moving minutes prior. “Thanks bro! It was nice seeing you,” Mark patted Yukhei on the shoulder with all of his effort but the taller’s stature hadn’t moved, “and it was nice meeting you,” His high cheekbones reached his eyes as he bowed towards Jungwoo before taking his boyfriend’s hands, their fingers like magnetic poles of opposite sides.

“Thanks for,” the shorter kept his eyes on the other teens entangled in their own friends, conversations floating into the air like smoke, “saving me back there.” 

“Yeah it was nothing. I know how overbearing my friends can be. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Silence. Chatter. Silence. 

“You wanna dance,” Lucas leaned in close, his eyes scanning over the bundle of crowds moving like tree branches in the wind, “I mean it’s fine if you don’t, I just didn’t wanna be standing here, being boring.” The more he talked, the more ramble that came with it, as if he was nervous. 

Jungwoo felt like he had uncovered a secret, like he had found whatever everyone wanted. This precious artifact, the real Yukhei. The one that barely came out but had been there the whole time. The anxiety filled pocket that he once was thought to never possess. But here it is, presenting itself like a gift. “I’d love to dance.”

The smaller stepped to the beat, Lucas right behind him, his steps tentative but filled with energy nonetheless. Time seemed to stop, the fellow dancers disappearing as Jungwoo turned and gazed deep into Yukhei’s eyes. They were filled with wonder, lips dry, not uttering a word as hands clasped around shoulders and hips. It was nothing short of magic, the sparkles filling their bloodstream as they both smiled. 

“You look beautiful when you dance.” Jungwoo muttered. He released from Lucas’ firm hold on his waist, eyes mortified with fear. He hadn’t even realized that he had said it until after it, he couldn’t believe his mouth, the way it betrayed him. “I-I’m so sorry.” The silver haired boy could feel heat spreading to his toes as he ran in the opposite direction of his partner, ignoring the gasps of a couple girls he had bumped into as he made his escape. He needed a breather, maybe a couple minutes to convince himself not to cry. 

The soft synths of “Over the Moon” by The Marías chased him as he crashed into the nearest stall, legs giving way until he settled on the toilet seat, he didn’t even want to think about the unspeakable things that had been done on said furniture. His head hit the side of the stall making a small thumping sound, the same time a loud stumbling group came into the bathroom. 

“Woo, we know you’re in there. Come out.” 

That was Sicheng.

“I don’t want to, I made a complete fool of myself. In front of my biggest crush. He probably doesn’t even want to dance with me anymore. I said things without even asking if he was gay.” Jungwoo ruffled his hair, the sight of his emerald handkerchief blurring into a blob as the tears welling in his sockets begin to drop. 

“Well if you wanted to know, I’m bisexual, and I think you’re cute as well.” 

A voice from above caught Jungwoo’s attention, Lucas had settled himself on the top of the stall divider, his legs settled on the toilet, his body folding itself over the stall wall. “I had caught on to why you were acting this way all night. I flirted back but it’s not really my strong point.” Yukhei’s smile widened as he rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Mind if I join you?” He made a subtle sweeping gesture to Sicheng who quietly fled the scene as the taller swung his legs over, using his arms to settle himself as he landed on his feet where Jungwoo sat.

The other hadn’t even answered, he was still caught on the fact that one of his biggest crushes thought he was cute. And if that wasn’t the best part, he could feel warm flesh rubbing against his chin, almost as if it was beckoning him to look up. His eyes caught on to the sparkly material of the louder male’s suit, the poor lighting of the bathroom making Jungwoo strain in search of a familiar glint of cyan. 

“Look at me.” Yukhei softly whispered, his voice sounding shaky, but nonetheless authoritative. 

Jungwoo found himself thanking the gods and goddesses above when fireworks bloomed in his chest as he caught sight of the goofy smile planted on the other’s face. His own chapped lips twitched into a small smile, oozing warmth spreading itself in every nook and cranny of his body. The location of this moment didn’t even seem to matter, the teenage lust ridden bathroom didn’t make either boy crawl away as their breaths ghosted over each other’s faces, their vacant hands finding purchase in the other’s nimble fingers. It was velvety, driven by something that couldn’t be described. 

Lucas leaned in first, his eyes fluttering shut as he captured Jungwoo’s soul in his mouth, his flesh melting into the other’s as if this had happened before, like he had practiced it all along. Flashes of red and blue behind the smaller’s eyes appeared as he pushed in further, tilting his head to the left, his nose temporarily caught onto Yukhei’s, a gentle giggle escaped his throat as he continued.

The song from before had still been playing, coming to a close as the soft voice of the woman grated over each of the boy’s eardrums,

Don’t tell me how to be your baby  
There’s nothing better I’d rather do  
I’m lost completely  
I might as well be over the moon  
I might as well be over the moon

Bass guitar thumped in the couple’s skin as they released, shaky eyes settling on their joined hands, shy smiles adorning their faces. 

“I wasn’t planning on even coming.” Jungwoo muttered as he lightly squeezed Yukhei’s fingers, red blooming on the tips. 

The blonde male hummed, setting his knees on the cold tile beneath them, his nose finding its way to Jungwoo’s rose scented skin. He inhaled, his mouth falling open as he whispered, “I’m glad you came.”

This definitely was a night to remember.


End file.
